


Built for Rebellion

by Stella1066



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1066/pseuds/Stella1066
Summary: The devil always gets his pound of flesh as the old saying went but Satan hadn’t counted on the Order of Hecate taking their pound first and that their High Priestess was built for rebellionSequel to Darkness, Inescapable.Would recommend reading  that one first as there will be references
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Vinegar Tom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dwell on the beauty of life. Watch the stars, and see yourself running with them" Marcus Aurelius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sex scene in the second part of the chapter, not overly graphic but just a heads up

“Oh Zelda stop sulking” Hilda scolded placing a plate of waffles in front of her sister who sat at the end of the Spellman kitchen table

“You’re a 578 year old woman who is more then capable of cooking a few meals and doing some housework”

_I don’t know how the vacuum works_

“This is what we agreed on Zelds, I would stay with Dr Cee..” Hilda began

“Do you honestly have to call him that Sister? It’s grotesque” Zelda cut in crushing her cigarette in the ash tray in front of her

“That I would stay with Kenny, my husband, during the week and be here on the weekends with you and the kids” Hilda continued while sitting down with her own plate of waffles

_Kenny, my husband! how vile_

Zelda scowled at her sister before picking up her newspaper

“You can pretend to read all you like but this is how it’s going to be” Hilda said before starting to eat her breakfast

_You’re abandoning me for some trash peddler wannabe vampire_

As if reading her sisters thoughts Hilda pushed the newspaper in front of Zelda’s face making eye contact with her before speaking

“No one is leaving you Zelds but I would like to spend more time with Kenny”

Zelda flicked her newspaper back up to cover her face

Silence fell between the sisters

“And anyway you and the kids have most of your meals at the Academy and you and Marie spend a lot of nights together, you’ll barely notice the change” Hilda spoke softly

Zelda dropped the newspaper and stood abruptly from the table

“As you said Sister I’m a 578 year old woman” Zelda started picking up her cigarettes “I’ll see you on Saturday, come on Tom” she finished while walking out the kitchen

Zelda paused briefly to allow Vinegar Tom to join her, looking down at her ever loyal familiar she smiled as she teleported them both away

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“And that mon enfants is how you can use simple herbs to do wonderful things” Marie spoke to the small group of teenagers that she was teaching in one of the large classrooms of the Academy

“Mambo Marie?” Sabrina raised her hand as she spoke “Is there any other books we could read about these potions?”

A mummer of laughter broke out from the rest of the group but soon stopped when Marie spoke

“Pas en tant que tel mon enfant but I am happy to share more with you at any time, if only all of you showed such enthusiasm” Marie finished eyeing the others in her class

“Yu sont licenciés” she spoke as the bell rang and the class began to file out of the room

Sabrina gathered her books and walked towards her teacher

“You did well today Sabrina” Marie said kindly looking at the blonde witch

“Merci” Sabrina smiled “Are you coming for dinner tonight?”

Marie laughed but before she could answer a voice cut in

“You’ll be late for your summoning class Sabrina” her Aunt Zelda’s voice echoed in the empty classroom

Sabrina frowned and turned towards the voice “Hi Aunt Zee”

Zelda walked towards the duo “Off you go” Zelda ordered

Sabrina swung her bag onto her shoulder “Thanks Mambo Marie” the teen called out as she walked from the room

“Bonjour ma chérie” Marie smiled brightly slowly walking towards her lover

“Hello” Zelda answered watching intently as Marie approached her

_My girl_

Marie rested a hand on Zelda’s hip as she came to a stop in front of the redhead, she placed her other hand gently on Zelda’s shoulder before pressing her lips gently against the other lips

“Checking up on me?” Marie asked quietly as the kiss broke

Zelda hummed before kissing her again quickly deepening the kiss, pulling Marie closer as she heard the younger woman moan.

Marie moved her hand from Zelda’s hip, placing it on her ass and giving it a firm squeeze

“Grand ass” Marie hummed into the kiss, tilting her head slightly to kiss Zelda harder

_Fuck yes_

Zelda walked Marie backwards not breaking the kiss until she felt the Voodoo Priestess bump into the desk at the front of the room, pulling back slightly she smirked at Marie, patting the desk with her hand

“Up” she spoke before starting to kiss down Marie’s neck

Marie moaned at the feeling of Zelda’s lips on her skin, lifting her self up on the desk and spreading her legs to pull Zelda closer

“Chéri” she moaned feeling Zelda’s hand move up her skirt

What’s gotten in to you? Marie thought, it wasn’t unusual for the two of them to find pleasure in one another in many places besides the bedroom it just normally didn’t happened so early in the day, Zelda was not a morning person in the slightest, even when they woke next to each other Marie learnt quickly not to expect much conversation or any bodily contact sex or not

“Ma douce” Zelda whispered into the perfect ebony skin of Maries neck, moving her hand higher she groaned quietly feeling the wetness that had formed in her lovers underwear

“Zelda” Marie whimpered raising her hips slightly in search of some friction

Zelda moved her fingers under the silky fabric, biting Marie’s neck gently as she slipped her fingers into the hot wetness of her girlfriend

Marie gasped and bucked her hips “ Oui chéri”

The room was filled with soft gasps and moans as Zelda slowly brought her lover pleasure

“Rapide” Marie breathed dropping her head into Zelda’s shoulder, kissing the bare skin just below Zelda’s neck

Zelda sped up her fingers, bringing her free hand up to rest on the back of Marie’s neck

“That's it ma douce” she encouraged in a whisper in Marie’s ear

Marie tilted her head up to look into Zelda’s eyes

“Zelda” she moaned quietly as she found her release with a soft kiss on her lovers lips

Neither witch moved away, both staying close, breathing in each other as Marie’s breathing slowed

Zelda kissed her cheek sweetly, removing her hand and adjusting Marie’s skirt

“I’ll see you for dinner” Zelda spoke, stepping back away from the Mambo

Marie breathed out a laugh

“Lunch first?” she asked

Zelda lit a cigarette before speaking “What are we having?”

Marie reached for the cigarette, taking a drag

“You” she winked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon enfants: my children  
> Pas en tant que tel mon enfant: not as such my child  
> Yu sont licenciés: you are dismissed  
> rapide: faster  
> ma douce: my sweet


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The greatest glory in living lies not in never falling, but in rising pour every time we fall." -Nelson Mandela

“Let us pray” Zelda’s voice rung out over the courtyard where the younger students had gathered after lunch

"On this day, I give you praise and honour. I thank you for all that you have done, all that you are doing and all that you may do. May your touches ever shine bright upon my path and life. Thank you, Mother Hecate. Goddess of sky, land and sea. Hail Hecate”

“Hail Hecate” the students spoke as one

Zelda looked over the group approvingly, her eyes focusing on little Estelle who grinned up at her adoringly

“Enjoy your afternoon children” she spoke as Gryla and Pesta appeared in the courtyard

“We will Sister Zelda” they chimed before turning their attention onto their teachers for the afternoon

“Come along now” Gryla mentioned with her hand as the children started to file out of the courtyard with the witches

“See you later Spellman” she fare welled before disappearing behind the stone fence that boarded the courtyard

Zelda watched as they went

_I can’t fail them_

She turned and made her way back inside

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Oh there you are ducks” Hilda greeted standing in the hallway outside of Zelda’s office

_Don’t ducks me_

“What do you want?” she asked walking past her sister to enter her office

Hilda made a face at her sisters back while following her inside

“Was seeing if you would like to have dinner at the diner tonight?” she asked sitting down at the chair in front of her sisters desk

_I’d prefer to drink bleach_

“No” Zelda answered while lighting a cigarette and staring at the younger woman sitting across from her

“Ambrose and Sabrina are coming” Hilda pushed on despite the daggers her sister was glaring at her

“Goody” Zelda exhaled reaching for her pen

“And Marie” Hilda added observing her sister

Zelda didn’t answer instead focusing on the papers she was grading

“Come on Zelds” Hilda encouraged “You can have one of those milkshakes you like”

_Shove your milkshake up your ass_

Silence fell in the office

Hilda sighed, standing up she looked at Zelda

“You can’t be annoyed at me forever, dinner is booked for 7” she stated making her way out of the office

Zelda glanced up as the door closed behind Hilda, dropping her pen onto the desk she stood and walked over to the drinks trolley in the corner, pouring herself a scotch she looked around her office

_Stop being such a bitch_

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts

“Yes” she answered firmly

She watched as the door opened and Marie entered the room

“Bonjour vous” she greeted making her way over to the older witch

Zelda sipped her drink as she watched her approach

“I hear you have a dinner date tonight” Zelda spoke walking to sit down at her desk

Marie pursed her lips as she watched her lover

“Oui, so do you” she answered

Zelda rapped her fingers on her desk

“I most certainly do not”

Marie walked towards the desk stopping just short of where Zelda sat, she leant her hip against the cool dark wood of the old heavy desk

“What’s the matter?” Marie asked softly

_Everything, nothing, go away_

Zelda turned her eyes back to the papers on her desk, ignoring the question

Marie frowned at her lover, tell me she thought

“We can share a milkshake” Marie suggested still eyeing the redhead

“I don’t want a bloody milkshake” Zelda snapped reaching for a cigarette

Marie exhaled and rolled her eyes walking to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace, Zelda rarely snapped at her in fact she could count on one hand how many times she had in the six months that they had known each other, and what a six months it has been she thought

Zelda looked towards the Mambo and spun her rings on her free hand

_Don’t speak to her like that_

“I don’t like it there, it’s too loud” Zelda spoke into the silence that had fallen in the room “And I can’t smoke” she added taking a drag from her cigarette

Marie smiled to herself before answering “We can just go to eat then leave, it’d make your sister happy”

“I couldn’t care less if it makes my sister happy” Zelda spat, not intending it to sound so harsh

“That’s not true chéri” Marie started, turning her upper body to look over the couch towards Zelda “You do want Hilda to be happy, you just can’t admit it”

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the younger woman

“Is that so?” she asked sarcastically

Marie met her eyes in challenge, don’t be like this she thought

“It’d make me happy” Marie spoke softening her eyes as she looked at the High Priestess

_Don’t look at me like tha_ t

When Zelda didn’t answer Marie stood and walked towards her

“It’d make me very happy indeed” She stopped in front of where the older witch sat at her desk and looked down with pleading eyes

_Puppy dog eyes won’t work this time_

Zelda put her cigarette out in the ash try and reached for her pen, Marie’s hand stopped her and instead of picking up the pen she found her fingers instinctively wrapped around Marie’s

“Please” she begged rubbing her thumb soothingly over the top of Zelda’s hand “Pour moi”

_Damn it woman_

“Fine” Zelda said, still not looking at Marie “But we eat then leave”

Marie smiled broadly, bringing Zelda’s hand to her lips and kissing it softy

Zelda glanced up at her as she did

“I’ll leave you to your work” Marie said as she walked around the desk and towards the door “I’ll be back at five” closing the door behind her

Zelda watched as the door closed and tried her best not to smile

_I’d do anything for you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour vous- hello you  
> oui-yes  
> cheri-darling  
> pour moi- for me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't judge each day by the harvest you reap but by the seeds that you plant." -Robert Louis Stevenson

Zelda sighed loudly from where she sat at her dressing table, she placed her hair brush down and looked at her reflection

_Old crone_

She stood and removed her dressing grown, she stared at her body in the mirror taking in the pale skin contrasted against the sheer black of her underwear, the white crisscrossed scar above her hip, the slight swell of her stomach,

_My tits used to be higher_

She pushed her shoulders back and pursed her lips

_my belly flatter_

She jumped as a hand snaked around her stomach

“If you stand here looking like this cherie” a soft kiss placed on her shoulder “we will not be” another kiss placed on her neck “making it to dinner” Marie breathed into her ear

Zelda smiled tightly but leant back slightly into the embrace

“Sabrina and Ambrose are waiting down stairs” Marie said drawing soft circles on Zelda’s stomach

“This is going to be horrid” Zelda muttered looking at Marie in the mirror

Marie clicked her tongue “Non” she run her hand over Zelda’s ass “I’ll make it fun” she flicked the band of the older witches underwear

Zelda rolled her eyes and extracted herself from her lovers arms, walking to bed where her clothes were laid out she started to dress

Marie licked her lips as she watched Zelda bend forward slightly to put on her trousers

“Vous êtes superbe” Marie spoke with such honesty that Zelda turned to face her

She laughed slightly while buttoning her blouse

“You really want half of that milkshake don’t you?” Zelda asked with mischief all over her face

Marie grinned at her “You are my milkshake cherie”

_I most certainly am_

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Zelda dropped the menu down on the table and scowled at her sister, Hilda was in the middle of telling an elaborate story of a would be shop lifter from earlier in the day

_fuck this is dreadful_

The table of burst into laughter as Hilda finished speaking with a laugh of her own. The Spellman family plus Marie and Dr Cee sat in a booth at the back of the diner, Zelda sandwiched between the wall and Marie opposite Hilda and Dr Cee

“See anything you like chéri?” Marie asked placing a hand on her thigh

_You_

As if reading her thoughts Marie move her hand higher and gave a light squeeze

“I’m getting the double beef burger with bacon and curly fries” Sabrina declared passing her menu to Ambrose

Hilda smiled at her niece before looking across to her sister “You might like that too Zelds”

“I am quite capable of making my own dinner selection” she huffed drumming her fingers on the table

_Hecate below I need a smoke_

“Well despite what my Aunt, who is positively glowing with joy this evening, I will be having the same thing” Ambrose chuckled throwing a wink at Zelda

_Little shit_

Dr Cee coughed to hide a laugh and signaled for the waiter

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Zelda sat in silence as the table laughed and chatted around her, Marie’s hand was still on her thigh, lower than before but rubbing slow circles on her leg as a show of comfort for her girlfriend. They had finished their meals and were waiting on dessert; Zelda had ordered the same burger as her niece and nephew much to the quiet amusement of her sister

_Hurry up with the bloody dessert_

“This is nice isn’t Zelds” Hilda smiled at her sister, please just crack a smile she thought

“Positively glowing” Zelda quipped just as the waiter appeared with dessert for the table, she frowned as a stack of pancakes was put down in front of her

_No wonder I’m getting fat_

“You can have a bite of mine if I can have a bite of yours” Marie offered smiling, fork in hand eyeing the pancakes drenched in maple syrup and vanilla ice cream

“You made your choice” Zelda replied with a sparkle in her eye “I don’t want chocolate brownie”

“à mauvais” Marie laughed reaching for Zelda’s plate and digging into the stack with her fork

Zelda laughed despite her mood,

Hilda smiled at her sister, she makes you laugh when you don’t even want to smile she thought

“Sabrina and I are hitting the nine o’clock screening of Night of the Living Dead if anyone wants to join” Ambrose proposed waving his fork to point at his eldest Aunt “One of your favorites Aunty”

_Can I smoke at the theater_

Just as Zelda was about to answer she felt the familiar tingle of being summoned

_Gryla?_

“I have not seen that film for ages” Marie started looking at Zelda “Zelda?” she questioned seeing the look on Zelda’s face

“I have to go, something must be wrong”

Ambrose quickly stood to allow Marie and his Aunt to exit the booth

“What is it Zelds” Hilda asked with concern

_How the heaven would I know_

“Go with them to the theatre I’ll met you back at the house” Zelda spoke softly to Marie as she stood from the seat

“I’m coming with you” Marie stated, looking at the table “Merci for a lovely evening”

“We should do it again soon” Dr Cee answered with a smile and weary look at Zelda

“Yes it’s been wonderful” Zelda said dryly reaching into her purse and placing a hundred dollar bill on the table

“Oh no don’t worry about that” Dr Cee protested picking up the bill to hand back to Zelda

Zelda ignored him and looked at Marie “Ready?” before the Mambo could answer Zelda was walking quickly to the door

Marie smiled at the table “Bonne nuit” then followed Zelda out the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous êtes superbe- you are stunning  
> chéri- darling  
> à mauvais- too bad  
> Bonne nuit- Good night


End file.
